The Radiolabeling/Imaging/Dosimetry Shared Facility was established in 1994 as the Radiolabeling Shared Facility in order to provide radiolabeling services for in vitro laboratory studies, in vivo animal model investigations and in vivo human clinical protocols. The facility has extensive experience with radiolabeling procedures for a wide range of radioactive isotopes and provides appropriate quality control procedures to assure standardized and high quality reagents to Cancer Center members. The facility generates radiolabeled reagents for "human use" including safety-oriented procedures for large doses of therapeutic radioactive investigational agents. The expansion of the facilities capabilities, including the purchase of an AXIS (Picker International/Marconi) dual-head camera imaging system in 2001, provides high quality imaging and dosimetry estimate analysis for the protocols in our immunotherapy program. The development of these additional capabilities has allowed the facility to play an important role in our translational research and targeted immunotherapy efforts. The facility provides consultation services related to radiolabeling of proteins, peptides and oligonucleotides to CCC members, hi addition, the facility provides a centralized purchasing of isotopes, which leads to a very cost-effective utilization of research funds for CCC members. The facility has responsibility for radiation waste management in the Wallace Tumor Institute including acquisition, utilization and documentation of waste generation and disposal. The facility provides documentation of all radiolabeled reagents for human use according to FDA, state and other regulatory agencies. The Radiolabeling/Imaging/Dosimetry Shared Facility is the Cancer Center's interface with the Radiation Safety Department and Waste Management group of UAB.